narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Uchiha Yuki
Yuki Uchiha (''うちはゆき)'' Background When she was 7, she was hated and often called " monster." She had low grades. She was often called " no good Yuki."As the 10 tails jinchuriki, she was never allowed to be with other children. When the Uchiha was being killed, Yuki survived, thanks to her jinchuriki power. After that incident, Yuki decided to become stronger. Her grades got up and she graduated Academy. On one mission, Yuki's teammates were manipulated to kill Yuki. She killed them by turning into the 4 tails. Nobody knows what actually '''happened, since it looked like Yuki survived, and they didn't know about the incident with the 10 tails. She was put in team 7 after that, and started to like Naruto instantly, even though she knew Naruto liked Sakura. Personality Yuki is usually happy, but deep inside, she is sad and lonely. When angered alot, the 10 tails demon possesses her. She hates spicy foods, steak and veggies, but she '''loves ramen. Appearance She used to wear the usual Uchiha shirt, then she started wearing a normal shirt and shorts. When she was 10 she started wearing a blue jacket and jeans. After that she wears what she wears now. Abilities Her chakra type is Thunder and Wind. She can use the rasengan, and others. Kekkei Genkai Yuki has the Sharingan, and the Mangekyou Sharingan. She can use the Amatsaru. Usually it strains her eyes and her body. Upon using it too much, her eyes start to bleed. Status She isn't good at taijustu, she specailizes in ninjutsu, and still is working on mastering her genjutsu, unlike her brother Itachi, who is very good at genjutsu. Part I In the Naruto series, Yuki is graduating. She sees Naruto on the swing and tries to cheer him up. " Never give in!" she says to Naruto, smiling. She is put into team 9. On a mission, Kabuto manipluates Yuki's teammates to kill Yuki. Yuki kills them when she turned into 4 tails.She activates her Sharingan. In the Chunin exam, Yuki goes up against Naruto, Yuki won, but ended up becoming the 1 tails.She earns her Mangekyou Sharingan. Later on in the series, Yuki gets heavily injured and sent to the hospital. Naruto comes back also in the hospital. Yuki sneaks out of her hospital room and goes to Naruto. She asks about Sasuke, and Naruto just nods, "no". Yuki clenches her leaf headband and says," You are not alone, Naruto! I also will bring back Sasuke... Not with this power inside me... But with my own power!." Therefore she stays at the village and trains, and becomes stronger. Part II Yuki has become more mature, but still has the same personality. She has obtained a katana for a weapon, so she uses most of her justus with it. She trains for most of Shippuden, but fights alongside Naruto when he fights Pein. Trivia *She hates bugs, therefore she hates Shino *She hates steak just like Itachi. *She is stubborn, unlike her brothers. *She hates Sakura, she thinks she is a show off. Quotes *( To naruto after he didnt graduate)"Its okay if you didn't graduate. Never give in! *( To Kakashi, after she was transfered to team 7)'' " You wouldn't understand... Nobody ever does!"'' *( To Naruto after she won)" Great job naruto! Youve definitely gotten stronger." *(To Naruto) "You are not alone, naruto! I will also bring back Sasuke...Not with this power inside me, but with my '''own 'power!" *(To Naruto and Sakura at the end of the first series) ''" Don't worry about me.." *( To Konamaru about genjustu ) " When you make reality a dream, reality becomes a dream." Reference http://yuukiuchihauzumaki.chatango.com/fullpix Category:DRAFT